1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating oil composition for 2 cycle or rotary engine. More particularly it relates to a lubricating oil composition which is superior in biodegradability and has sufficiently high miscibility with gasoline and further is superior in detergency.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Hitherto, there have been demands for the development of lubricating oils superior in biodegradability from the view point of environmental protection. It has been known that several ester compounds are very suitable for this purpose (c.f. Power Design, Vol. 28 (7), p. 65, etc.). However, if these compounds are used as lubricant for 2 cycle or rotary engines, resulting detergency would not be sufficiently high, leaving their use an open question. Furthermore, the ester compounds have insufficient miscibility with gasoline and occasionally give rise to a failure of lubrication.